My Hermione
by Mystery-Immortal
Summary: Second story in the Amore Trilogy, Harry goes to tell Hermione of his life and join her at last... fluffy romance


**My Hermione (One-Shot)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own the song: Can You Feel the Love Tonight, which belongs to Elton John and Tim Rice

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away _

An old man stood in front of an even older tree, he visited it every day of his life since the death of Hermione Granger. She had sacrificed herself to save him so that he could save the world. That old man of course was one – Harry Potter.

He had lived a long and lonely life, tonight he went to the old tree that Hermione was buried under. Harry had come to tell his story to his love for the first time. A story that no longer mattered, for he felt his time had come. Harry Potter had ventured to the place he knew he would die since he had buried his one true love there so many years ago. It was where he wanted it to end, alongside his one, his only, Hermione.

He had left notes to the teachers and friends he had at Hogwarts. Telling them where they would find him. Also he had left his will, saying that all his money was to be left to the school for scholarships.

He was happy; his life had been long and fruitful. But it was always missing something, now he would find it.

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you _

Slowly he touched his wand to the tree where the letter H.P and H.G were carved into the smooth wood. A light erupted from the characters and a figure emerged. An angel shining bright.

"Hello Harry" whispered Hermione.

"I want to tell you about my life, it is time" the weary man answered her greeting

_  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are _

"Alright, but for now can we just remember" she smiled and looked down at him

"When I first met you on the train I thought that you were the snobbiest and most annoying person I knew" Harry chuckled and you could almost see the young man he once was

"Yes, I was probably both. But when did you first love me?" the angel questioned

"Second Year, when you were petrified I knew I cared for you, I knew I loved you. Just being with you and knowing you were with me" he smiled at her, and his face lit up.

_  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far _

"I knew I loved you in Third Year, when we went back in time. We were waiting for Sirius and us to come out, just talking and it hit me" Hermione told of her love

The man shut his eyes and sat with his back against the tree

"Harry tell me about your life now" it was what he had come to do, so Harry obliged and began his tale.

_  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest _

"When I returned to the castle, I was cheerfully greeted and everyone celebrated while I mourned. I did as you requested and buried you here; it is just over there marked by the white and pink cross. I never fell in love again or had children, but went on to become and auror, made top of my department but later on left to take the position of DADA teacher at Hogwarts."

"Keep going" Hermione requested. Harry had been very secretive of his life. It reminded him that he had gone through it without her, without his Hermione. She was dead because he failed to protect her. Harry Potter could save the world. But he couldn't save the one he loved most.

_  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
_

"When I turned seventy I was promoted to Headmaster of Hogwarts, and have been in the position ever since. I enjoy sneaking up on students and have seen many grow, graduate and break the rules as we once did. I never took a liking to socks I am afraid." He paused and allowed a smile, while Hermione giggled (a very un-Hermione thing to do)

"I saw Ron marry Luna and have many children, he was appointed Head of Games at the age of twenty-eight. Luna ran the Quibbler, when her father died. They have both passed on now, a memory, rather than angels like you and the others up there. Ginny married Neville, but they never had kids. They have left, remaining memories in the walls."

"Harry, what is your age?" Hermione was still a know-it-all and realising that she had lost track of time in heaven, had the urge to ask

_  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn _

"I am one hundred and forty seven Hermione, outliving Dumbledore by four years." Harry chuckled at the random fact that he seemed to remember, even though he was on his death bed. The laugh was replaced by a sigh at the memory of how many years he had been without her.

_  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours _

Seeing his sadness, Hermione floated down to the forest floor and placed her hand on Harry's. At that moment Harry passed away, not becoming a memory. But set in stone for all generations to know his legend, and like his love an Angel his destiny and hers were and always will be aligned. He ascended into Heaven his youth restoring to seventeen years as he went to await Hermione.

_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are._

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest._

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best. _

Hermione lingered before she cast a spell to bury his body she said a few words.

"Harry, I just want you to know that to me you will never be a myth, legend or hero. Not the 'Boy-Who-Lived', the 'Chosen One' or as Ron put the 'the One Who Got Everything'… to me you paid the price for everything you had and you never wanted it all anyway. So I put on your marker of blue and white none of them but i My Harry /i and you always will be."

Beside her a figure floated down, he had startling eyes and messy hair.

"Mione" ,the boy whispered, "We are together at last… My Hermione"

The shining figure of Hermione Granger smiled and looked around; there he was her Harry, the one she remembered from way-back-when. Harry, not the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the hero of the wizarding world, he was _just Harry _

They held hands and in a flash of bright and shining light left, together forever. That tree still stands and still has the letters J.P and L.E above the letters H.P and H.G, those markers are there too and on them the words:

_** My Harry **_……_**My Hermione **_

(A/N So what did you think? Not quite as sad as the other one, more… fluffy.)


End file.
